Fire Emblem Tales: Morgan
by megapig9001
Summary: Morgan goes on a quest to find something. What is it? Read to find out.


_Here I am, writing a Fire Emblem Fanfic. (What am I doing with my life). Anyways, I plan on making a series out of these. Each tale will be centered around a Fire Emblem character, which inspired by the Fire Emblem Fangame, Ellibian Nights, and the Avatar: The Last Airbender episode, Tales of Ba Sing Se. Anyways, here's my first one. Feel free to leave any criticism if someone is actually reading this. Later. (EDIT: People actually read this! Thank you!)  
_

The day was going by as normal. Robin was looking over her battle plans, making sure everything was perfect. _Rustle_

"Morgan, where are you going?" Robin asked. The young boy was wearing his robes. He was about half the height and weight of his mother. The sudden question turned him rigid.

"Just into town, mom!" Morgan replied.

Robin still started at her plans, "Mhm. And you need a tome to go into town because…?"

"Uh…" Morgan bolted out the tent. Robin looked at the exit, smiled, and shook her head. She went back to her battle plans, making sure everything was perfect…

...

"Yaaah!" It had been a long climb, with many, MANY, missteps, but he finally made it. Morgan had almost reached the end. Morgan smiled with pride. He climbed to the top of the cliffside. Finally at the top, Morgan's smile was ended with a slash.

"Aaah!" He yelled. Morgan grabbed a tome from under his robe.

"Fire!" He burned the creature down. Morgan looked down at the creature. It almost looked like a man, but its face was the color grey and its eyes glowed red. It emitted an eerie vibe. It was a Risen. " _Gulp!"_

As luck would have it, a "Reee!" followed this " _Gulp!_ " Morgan slowly turned his head then immediately ran away. Ten Risen trailed him.

Morgan kept running, desperately looking at his surroundings. His eyes widened when he saw a fallen log. He climbed over it and jumped down to the other side. He waited for the Risen to get on top. He got his tome back out.

"Fire!" The fire shot straight onto the log and set it ablaze. A giant flame arose.

"Raaaaah!" The Risen on top of the log slowly became smaller and smaller until they were no more. Triumphantly, Morgan fell to the ground and rested his body, a giant smile on his face. After a minute, he decided it was time to continue on. But, when Morgan opened his eyes, a life-scarring sight appeared.

He opened his eyes to find the spawn of hell. Six ghastly figures stood before them, each having a fiery aura. Some Risen had survived the fire. One of these creatures grasped at Morgan's Robe. Now Morgan was slowly gaining a fiery aura. He quickly got out a tome and set it loose.

"Elwind!" Morgan aimed it at the ground and bursted into the air. Thankfully, the wind was enough to put out the fire on his robe. He used this airtime to grab another tome.

"Arcthunder!" A ball of lightning appeared and homed straight in for the ground.

"Arcthunder! Arcthunder!" Morgan fired five more shots of lighting. The first ball sped into one of the creatures and engulfed it in light.

"Reah!" the creature fell to the ground. "Reah! Reah!" The five other balls followed a similar pattern.

He looked at his Elwind tome. It looked beaten, as if too much pressure would burst the pages out. He then looked back to the sky.

"Elwind!" Morgan used the wind to propel himself farther along the trail. He stopped near a cave. Gasping for air, the boy almost collapsed onto the ground. But then he saw "It". "It" excited him so much that he was rejuvenated with energy. He ran for "It", but then "It" became surrounded by a dark smog. A subtle "Raah..." could be heard. Slowly, two Risen rose from this smog, swords in their hands. Morgan got out his sword from under his robes and took a deep breath. The two groups charged at each other.

The fighters all sent a flurry of slashes against one another. Morgan tried to take the offensive, aiming at the Risens' weak points. But, the two Risen forced him to stay defensive. He barely parried their attacks.

While Morgan was fighting valiantly, it was clear that he could not win this fight. His mastery of swords paled in comparison to his mastery of tomes. Realizing this, he got out a tome.

"Fire!" The flame burst on contact with the Risen. The blast exploded violently and pushed Morgan away. The fire tome flew from his hands and jumped into its own creation. The pages burned, but they looked as if they were at peace. The fire tome was no more. The other Risen still stood. Morgan quickly got back up on his feet and reengaged with the Risen. Even with an even playing field, the boy was still losing the fight. Every strike he got in was countered two more. He scrambled for another tome.

"Elwind!" the wind pushed back the Risen. The tome's pages sputtered apart and flew with the wind. The pages looked elegant, as if they were birds. The elwind tome was no more. The Risen quickly recovered its ground and charged at Morgan. Morgan grasped at his other tome. He closed his eyes before using it.

"Archthunder!" A bolt of lightning flew. The angle sent it crashing to the ground. A blinding flash of light sprang from the ground. The red glow from the Risen's eyes disappeared.

"Reah!" Morgan took the chance and charged at the Risen. He impaled it on his sword in one blow.

Morgan was breathing hard. It was finally over. He could retrieve "It". He limped up the stairs to claim his prize. But then "Rrrrrgghhh," Morgan gulped again, turned around, and immediately ran. He had fought plenty of Risen before, but none of them have had a dragonstone. He kept running until he came to a cliffside. The Risen caught up and bursted into a dragon. Its scales were blood red and it had teeth as sharp as daggers. It flew up into the air and started to blow fire. Morgan's robe started to burn, but he stood in the fire, charging his tome.

"Aah.. Archthunder!" The thunder flew straight for one of the Dragon's wings and shocked it apart.

"Raah!" The dragon fell onto the cliffside and crumbled the ground apart. Both the boy and the dragon were falling in the sky. Morgan lost hold of his tome, it fell in an arch. The archthunder tome was no more. Morgan took out his final tome: an all or nothing gamble.

"Thoron!" A beam shot straight with godly power. It zapped straight towards the dragon and… missed. The dragon quickly countered with another Fire Breath, with Morgan again taking the full brunt of the attack. Morgan was starting to black out, but he still charged his tome.

"Th...Thoron!" The shot didn't come close to hitting the dragon, it seemed as if it was trying to avoid it. The Dragon took a deep battle was too much for the boy. He closed his eyes and gave into the night.

The sky was getting hotter, his time had almost come. But then he opened his eyes. They were orange and filled with willpower. His heart erupted in flames.

"Yaaaahhhh!" The bolt flew from Morgan straight through the dragon. The wind started to run through its chest. The creature let out a piercing screech and exploded apart. A bunch of green ooze fell on Morgan's face.

"Heh… Bwahahaha!" Morgan was laughing. His smile was bigger than any dragon. He kept laughing as he fainted from exhaustion. He kept falling…

...

There was darkness...until he opened his eyes. He was safe… he was home… he was loved. A young woman sat across from him, a relieved look on her face.

"Mother!" Morgan immediately jumped from the cot and hugged her, tears flowing out of his eyes. The embrace lasted for a few minutes until Robin let go and sighed.

"Honestly Morgan, what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry mother, but I needed to find 'It'. That was the only way I could get one." A worrying expression appeared on Morgan's face. He felt his pockets until Robin held out her hands, "It" in them. Morgan grabbed "It" and sighed in relief.

"Why? All of this work for a…" Morgan quickly changed the subject.

"How did you find me?"

"I'm your mother Morgan, I will always be there for you,". Robin smiled. "That was some spell. How did you pull it off?"

"I thought of everyone close to me: you, father, and… aah!" Morgan ran to the flap. "I have to go! Bye mother!" He bolted out the tent flap.

"Morgan! You still need rest! Get back here!" Robin ran after him.

...

"Yaaah!" It had been a long run, with many, MANY, stumbles, but he finally made it. Morgan had almost reached the end. Morgan smiled with pride. He opened the flap and stepped inside.

Robin was still running after him, an expression of worry and annoyance on her face. She saw him go inside the tent. Her expression changed to a curious one. She peeked inside.

"Nah!" Morgan said. A girl turned around. She had the eyes of a dragon. She had a guilty expression on her face.

"Er, sorry Morgan. I stopped to pray a while ago, and Naga told me not to move from this spot," Morgan's face was building with excitement.

"Hm, intresting... . Maybe because she saw this coming! Ta-dah!" Morgan got "It" out of his pocket.

Nah started in disbelief, but her face quickly changed from surprise to joy.

"Oh my gosh! It's the flower, the Naga's Bell I was ordered to find as an offering!"

"Ding Ding! You win a meat pie! You think she will be pleased?"

"I'm sure she will! I know I am! How did you find it?"

"I was just walking down the street and there it was! I guess the flower takes pity on us some days."

Robin was stuck in a gaze. She had a sad look on her face. When Morgan lied about how he got the flower, she had seen enough. With tears in her eyes, she smiled, nodded, and walked away.


End file.
